the_universe_of_the_chungifandomcom-20200213-history
Crogus
Crogus is a large planet run by the Ungus. The planet itself is inhabited by 1 major race, the Crodons. the Crodons are compiled of 3 factions, the Broogus, Scrogans, and Hurgus'. Chungus created these creatures as a test to see how they would mingle, but after seeeing the horror of the Ugly Scrogans, he abandoned the planet and started working elsewhere. He found a planet called Earth, and he had to exterminated the large lizards that lived there before he could really start working. Crogus was the first world of Chungus' that he could actually work on, until the very end of time when freaking Hoopie bing bong ruined EVERYTHING with Glungus, and nearly murdered everything just because they couldn't go to a house party at Gerard's. Crogus has no democracies, probably because the Burgus' are to cool to let anything like that crap happen. Monarchies on this planet are completely in power. But they all bow down to the Chungus whenever he passes, or any f his direct Ungus children. The Opaldosasasogagagas are a minor race of beings whose minds were destroyed by Chungus for liking Youtube Rewind 2018. They now live out in the frozen desert of Custard where they are forever exiled. They also have to live by the exiled Hurgus'. Too bad for them, those guys are bad. Well, not everything can last forever, and eventually, this place came to a time known as The Ultimate Fate of the Chungiverse. Scrogan Backstory The backstory of Scrogan is largely lost to time, but it is known that it was created by Glungus, one of the underdark Ungi, before the creation of the Piperbears. It is unknown how it met the rest of the Crodon or learned to create Crimbun Holes. Appearance It appears to be a combination of a Clonkus and a bear. It wears an orange shirt and blue jeans, but they are undersized for the large size of a Clonkus body and are thus stretched to the point that several holes are visible. Its overworld form can be seen donning a baseball cap, but this is missing in the underdark. Attacks * Swipe: It takes a swipe with its massive bear arms. This attack does mental damage equal to Phil Swift, the minor Ungi of damage. * Vomit: It vomits, creating a portable stink source. It is very difficult to withstand for both the Brongi and Scrogan themself due to the intense stench. The stink source can be defeated by throwing soap into the stink core, but it is very hard to aim the shot due to the stench making the Brongi woozy. This attack can only be performed after a Scrogan eats a crap ton or ingests an entire bottle of ipecac syrup. * Stonkifier: It raises its own stench level to the stench cap, making it very hard to complete the battle. Crongus Backstory Crongus is a refugee from the Briplonian Colony, one of the 5 colonies of Hungort attacked by Anti-Cricko in the Lobus War. He met Broogus on an internet chatroom, where he was taught how to create Crimbus Holes. Appearance He appears to be a featureless void. That's about it. Attacks * Hyper Gigachungus: He initially appears to do nothing, but after a while the Mogal effect occurs, which is guaranteed to cause permadeath to all Brongi still within his Range. Broogus Backstory Before the great hair loss, Broogus was thought to be from the Broogus Dimension, but it is later revealed that he's actually a Hurgus in disguise. He discovered his ability to create Crimbus Holes during his banishment to Cronganongnong after the true ending of and the Crungy Spire. He founded the Crodon with the intention using its members' unique ability to create Crimbus Holes to finally capture Bingus for himself to usher in one thousand years of darkness. See the Hurgus page for more lore. Appearance In his Broogus disguise, he can be seen wearing a white t-shirt and cargo shorts. He uses hair dye to appear blonde. When he is finally discovered, he takes a moment to de-apply the hair dye and rips off his shirt to reveal that Hurgus's signature orange shirt was underneath it all along. Upon being threatened by the Brongi, he quickly transforms into his second form by putting on some totally rad shades. The Hurgus is notorious for having multiple forms. The Hurgus is a non-brongus Crogan capable of Crungus, Boge, and Scrappy Dungers. He appears in the "Bripple". His skills mainly revolve around "fingies". He's the nemesis of Pelb, and often becomes enraged if Pelb is one of the currently-travelling Brongi. Upon first encounter, a Hurgus is simply a normal dude guy man boy thingy person. However, attacking a hurgus he will, later on, jump you, and be wearing glasses, which make him Crogensploogial, which pretty much just makes him really cool really cool looking.